The sweetest revenge
by number1Hiddlestoner
Summary: Dark Loki:in the beginning. Jane hates Loki for what he has done to Thor and earth and thinking that Odin is himself reveals her hatred towards Loki to him. Loki admired by her strength and angered by her bluntness decides to punish her. Will he break her or will she change him. Rated M for the punishment and later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own Thor or any of the characters if I did trust me Jane would have ended up with Loki. I hope you enjoy:)**

Jane excused herself from the feasting table and turned to walk towards the gardens. She could feel Thor's worried gaze on her, following her until she disappeared around the corner. She hadn't been feeling well since Loki died while saving Thor from that monster Kurse. She shuddered at the thought she wasn't morning for Loki actually far from it. She was only feeling bad because Thor was heartbroken and she could do nothing to help him but give comfort. She knows Loki was his brother but after all he did to him how could Thor possibly still love him.

The funeral ceremony for Loki is to take place tomorrow and Thor has asked her to be there with him. She said yes but she'll only be there for Thor's sake and only Thor's. She walked out into the gardens and smiled she loved the gardens no one ever showed her where they were so she set out to look for them herself and when she found them they became one of her favorite places. She comes here a lot to think she will really miss this place when she returns home to earth or rather midgard.

She kind of wishes she could stay here for ever but the other part of her knows that she couldn't possibly because she had see Darcy and Erik again. The're her family the only family she has left and she can't live without them.

She heard footsteps behind her and slowly she turned her head to see Thor hesitantly walking towards her.

"Jane?" He asked softly his voice barely a whisper.

"Yes Thor." She sighed, turning back towards the flowers she was just looking at.

"Are you alright? You barely ate and left the feasting hall fairly quickly." He said concern evident in his voice and a worry line was increasing between his brow.

She slowly reached up and smoothed the line out and he shivered at her touch making her smile. "I'm fine Thor. If any one should be worried about anyone it should be me. How are you feeling?" She asked lightly trailing her fingers from his brow to his cheek and left it there.

His hand came up and covered hers and he smiled a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "I miss him" he said.

She frowned but said "I know you do Thor and there's probably not a day that will go by that you won't miss him but you have to accept what happened and move on. I'm not saying that you have to right now but eventually you will have to and when you need me I'll be right here with you every step of the way."

Thor chuckled "your right Jane and I do believe one day I will let go but it's going to be hard a part of me was hoping he was going to learn that he had living people who loved him right here and then he would..." Thor trailed off as his voice cracked.

"Return to you as your brother you knew when you were younger." Jane finished for him.

Jane stepped forward and hugged him he wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace and sobbed not for the first time. They stood in silence wrapped in each others comfort. Then Thor pulled back and wiped at his face with his meaty hand.

"Shall I walk you to your chambers lady Jane?" Thor asked. Jane nodded and looped her arm through his. They walked as silence lapsed over them again until they reached the door to were she is staying.

She turned towards Thor and said "goodnight Thor."

"Goodnight lady Jane." Thor said and leaned over a tiny bit.

Jane leaned in and closed the distance her lips touching Thor's. It was a chaste simple kiss. A goodnight one. She gave Thor a smile and walked into her room.

Her room was beautiful it had sky blue drapes hanging from her window that overlooked the stunning city of Asgard. She had light pink silk bed sheets with white curtains draping from the bed and a plush white carpet that was so soft she curled her toes into it. She had a giant fireplace and her own bathroom off in the corner. This one room is bigger than any apartment or house she has ever lived in.

Staying here made her feel like a princess. After dressing into a sky blue silk teddy she climbed into the giant plush bed. She cut out the light and it wasn't long before she drifted to sleep.

* * *

She woke up in the morning at first light she groaned she never was a morning person. She was tossing and turning all night thinking about today she knew Thor was going to be overly depressed today and that ate at her.

She felt like this whole thing was her fault if she would have never been in that building she would have never found the aether and Thor would have never been battling dark elves and Loki wouldn't of died. No matter how much he might have deserved to die she hated seeing Thor in so much pain.

She got out of bed and dressed into a red dress that was brought to her along with the many other dresses in her closet. She had no idea who picked them out but she didn't care either. She just wanted to get this day over and help Thor or try to help Thor forget or at least but it behind him.

* * *

Loki sat on the throne wearing Odin's face so far he had everyone fooled. Today was his funeral and he didn't expect many people. He had a plan though to shed this act and make himself king. He just didn't know all the details yet. All he knew was that he had to get rid of Thor somehow and that bothersome mortal of his.

She is so nosy always poking her nose were it doesn't belong. He could just tell Thor the mortal could no longer stay here and Thor would have no choice but to comply because he was after all king now.

He heard shuffling feet in the corridor before the doors busted open to show a stricken Thor.

"Father!" He bellowed as he always does.

"Yes, my son." He answered resisting the urge to scowl.

"Today is to be Loki's funeral." Thor said.

"So it is." Loki said confused as to why he was pointing out the obvious.

"I wish for you to order people to be there!" Thor said puffing his chest out threateningly.

Loki rose a brow for this amused him now his brother wishes to show his love the fool.

"No Thor your brother deserves to have an audience of people who actually want to be there. Not people who feel obligated to simply because I or you wished it." Loki said with Odin's weary voice.

Thor hung his head most likely accepting what he had to say "your right father I'm sorry I asked you must think me to be foolish." Thor said.

Loki had to sustain from scoffing and saying yes instead he said "No Thor I think you to be arrogant and ignorant which sometimes leads you to be foolish but I don't think yourself alone is foolish if that makes since."

Thor pinched his brow in concentration then said "it does thank you father."

Loki inclined his head and watched as Thor walked out of the throne room.

* * *

Jane watched as the boat Loki was in lit up and started going down the water. She looked up at Thor and saw tears in his eyes. She squeezed his arm and he looked down at her he gave her a small pat on the hand. Then he saw Sif and with one last look at Jane walked over to her.

Pain bit into her heart she knew Sif was just a friend but she couldn't help but feel a tiny bit jealous. Since she is going to die someday and Thor will still look young and so will Sif.

She looked away and focused on the people here. There wasn't many mainly just people that grew up with him or worked at the palace. She could see why Loki wasn't a very much liked man. He caused chaos everywhere he went.

"Quite a surprise that few people came hmm." She heard beside her and jumped.

She looked over her shoulder and saw Odin. She scrunched up her face and contemplated on whether she should tell him the truth. Finally she sighed and said "not really" then shrugged her shoulders.

Odin turned his attention back on her "why do you say that?" Odin asked.

"Well," Jane began, "he wasn't really well liked. He was always stirring up trouble and didn't care who he hurt." She finished.

Odin gave her a duh stare which was weird coming from him. "Loki was the god of mischief. Stirring up trouble was in his blood, his nature."

"Even so he should have at least thought of what he was doing. He hurt my only father or at least someone I consider my father by jacking up his brain."

"What are you saying lady Jane?"

"I'm saying all father with all due respect the prick got what he deserved."

Silence reigned over them and suddenly Jane lost her nerve she was shuffling her feet back in forth when she risked a glance upwards. She gasped the all father was staring at her with an icy malice hatred pure in his eyes.

"Yes well excuse me." She said and walked over to Thor. Oh my god what has she done guess the pressure had finally got to her from all the concern for Thor the worry. She just snapped. She didn't even know how to begin apologizing.

* * *

Loki watched after Jane as she went towards Thor. He admired her strength he truly did even when she thought he was the all father she talked with such confidence. But even so she had pushed it to far with that last comment she would get what she deserved.

An evil smile grew over his face at the ideas running through his head. Oh he was really going to enjoy this.

**This is the end of chapter one I am going to work on the chapters being longer but if no one wants me to continue then I guess I just won't bother. So if you want another update just review. This is an idea I had and just went with it. I hope it was good let me know :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Jane woke up to a dark room that had moon light filtering in through the tall windows that looked over the beautiful city of Asgard. She don't think she'll ever get used to the constellations on Asgard and she doesn't have time to study them. It's been almost two weeks since Loki's funeral and Thor is holding up pretty well he isn't skulking anymore and he has gotten back into the routine of sparring and joking with Sif and the warriors three.

That also meant he hasn't had much time with Jane but the important thing is he is letting go. Jane is to be leaving in two more days, she is going to miss Asgard very much but she also can't wait to get home to earth. She has so much to tell Darcy and Erik. Like how they host their funerals here and how much of a rush the battle is and how the people of Asgard took the death of the Prince of lies.

A sour taste filled her mouth as she thought of Loki she doesn't know why but he just really grates on her nerves. Actually the reason she woke up was because she was dreaming of his voice again. They aren't really dreams to be exact there more like nightmares. She never sees his face it's only his voice and she's bound by something she can't feel in a room of pitch blackness. Then things start slithering over her that feel like snakes when they all stop in her major blood flow places before puncturing her skin with their fangs leaving her writhing in agony and no matter how hard she tries she can't wake up.

Not until she hears him say "not so confident now are we?" With a slight chuckle and then she wakes up.

Usually she is lying in a pool of sweat or wakes up mid scream one time she was so loud she drew the attention of a guard who went and got Thor. She was so embarrassed and just told him it was a nightmare and didn't give him details. She didn't want him to know it was his brother because he was just now getting over him and she didn't want to trudge up painful memories.

This night however she woke up as if from a peaceful slumber though it was anything but, the dream was almost exactly the same except the words were different. Instead of the words before he said "it's time!" And that's it. She shook and couldn't help but feel like it was somehow real and more than a dream.

She wouldn't put it past her for Loki to have been pretending this whole time to be dead but no that couldn't be true she actually saw him die while Thor held him. Then saw his lifeless body as he sailed down the water. She is just being paranoid, she probably only needed some more sleep but she knew no matter how much she tried she wasn't going to be able to sleep any more tonight.

She got out of bed and marveled at the touch of her bare feet at the remarkable softness of the white carpet beneath her. She slowly padded toward the closet and pulled out an emerald green dress not even thinking about how that was Loki's color and put it on. Leaving her feet bare she quietly opened her massive door and walked out to go exploring.

No matter how long she's been here she still hasn't seen everything she doesn't get much time to explore. Not by herself anyway and that's how she likes it because she uses the time to think. She knows she will be safe because the palace is heavily guarded or so she thinks.

She walked past the pillard room where she had first slapped Loki she smiled at the thought. She wouldn't have done anything different except maybe inflict more pain if she had the chance. She really didn't like Loki and she knew she never would didn't matter anyway because he was dead and was never coming back.

When she passed th throne room a noise caught her attention and she knew she shouldn't but eventually curiosity won over rationality. She pushed on the gilded doors and they silently opened to reveal the spacious lovely throne room. She half expected to see Odin sitting on the throne looking down at her with amusement sparkling in his eye.

He always seems to be amused at her nowadays which kind of creeps her out since before Loki died he had all but kicked her out of Asgard. She looked around but couldn't see anything that could have caused the noise. She shrugged and turned to go when a flash of green caught her eye her first thought was that somehow over a couple days someone had put a mirror in the room.

Though when she looked over all she saw was an empty room. She got even more curious and walked over there looking behind one of the massive pillars that were off to the side and again she saw nothing. She nearly squealed when she heard a dark chuckle from the other side of the room. Ok she thought time to go she may be on the curious side but even she knows her limits. After all curiosity killed the cat. She spun on her heel and turned around only to run into o very hard surface that she was positive wasn't there moments before.

She hesitantly looked up into the pale face of Loki. She shrieked and backed up until her back touched the pillar she covered her mouth with her hand.

"L-Loki I thought you were dead we all did!" She yelled.

Loki smiled obviously amused by her frantic need to point out the obvious. "Yes well that was the point of it all wasn't it." He said with a mischievous glint in his eye.

She glared and said "I knew you would do something like this. How could you?" She yelled she got right in his face and pointed a finger at his chest "how could you have done that to Thor to your father!"

His face hardened when she mentioned his brothers name. She even looked a bit frightened for a bit letting her tough facade fade before putting it back into place.

He looked at her and her finger and suddenly self conscious she pulled her hand down and folded it into a fist that she put by her side.

"How could I?" He said rolling it around his tongue then took a step forward "have you ever thought Jane foster how could he?" She furrowed her brow confused but let him continue. "Thor has always been the high and mighty one and always thought he deserved more praise when the fool could barely write his own name. All he cared about was battle and Gore where as I on the other hand knew all the languages of the realms and could make things disappear with a flick of my wrist at a young age but never got a drop of praise from anyone but mother.." He cut off abruptly realizing he had said way to much.

He had Jane pushed so far against the wall and his body was so close they looked as if they were about to kiss. She shrunk back trying to get away from him, he smiled remembering what he had initially came here for.

"Never mind that. That's not what I'm here for." He said leaning a bit closer.

Jane would be lieing if she said she wasn't scared but she tried hard to push confidence into her voice. "What would that be?" She asked with her brow raised.

He smiled and grabbed her wrists painfully while pushing her into the pillar. "You" he whispered with a grin.

She panicked when he dipped his head down to wear neck runs into shoulder and breathed deep. She lifted her knee and hit him where it counted. She ran when he doubled over in pain hmm I guess it's painful even for a god she thought. She didn't even think she just kept going and nearly screamed when he appeared in front of the door she knew she was going to run into him but she couldn't seem to make her feet stop and it surprised her when she went right through an illusion instead.

She looked behind her but Loki wasn't there either she distantly thought that maybe Loki was baiting her into a trap but the thought left as quickly as it came. At first she didn't know where she was running to but then she knew as she ran down the familiar pathway that led to Thor's room.

She turned another corner and ran right into Loki's arms which was a place she didn't want to be in at the moment. She struggled but her attempts appeared fruitless. She gave up struggling an idea forming in her head but she needed her strength.

"So your first thought was to run to your precious Thor! How pathetic but so expectant of a mortal." He seethed into her ear. His breath faintly tickling the back of her neck.

He started walking her down a different hallway that she knew all to well this was going to lead her to Loki's chambers. She wanted to kick and buck at him but waited. He was holding her in the air with an arm around her waist which left her head right in front of his. When he stopped in front of his door he lost concentration for a moment so he could get the door to open. She was sure he could use manic but for some reason he didn't so she took advantage of her opportunity and slammed her head backwards so that she head butted him in the mouth or nose she really wasn't sure.

It didn't matter though cause her plan worked when he let go she ran back towards Thor but this time she was screaming his name at the top of her lungs. She heard Loki cursing behind her but didn't bother to look back. When she got close to Thor's room the door opened to reveal an alert Thor clutching Mjolner in his hand.

An arm snaked around her and the last thing she heard Thor say was "Loki" in a choked sob. It broke her her heart but there was nothing she could do because suddenly her world was spinning and she fell to her knees on an icy barren land that she knew had to be only one place jotunheim.

* * *

Thor stood in the doorway of his bedroom looking bewildered. Loki was alive and he had just kidnapped Jane. Then suddenly something slipped into place Loki was alive and he had just kidnapped Jane! Thor let loose an inhumane roar and threw mjolner through the wall next to him leaving a huge whole. Probably not the best of ideas but he was upset more than upset he was livid.

He should have known Loki wasn't dead he mourned him the first time and he returned he mourned him the second time like the fool that he was and again Loki had returned. He would not make that mistake again when he mourned the third time he would make sure that Loki was dead and that he stayed dead wether that would be hours days or centuries from now he would make sure of it.

He summoned his armor and went in search of his father to tell him what has happened if only he knew that his father wasn't going to be where he should be because his father wasn't even alive.

* * *

Sif was awakened by the sound of Thor's angry roar followed by a deafening crash. Fearing the worst she hurriedly dressed and ran towards where the racket had come from what she saw made her suck in her breath.

There was a huge whole in the wall right across from Thor's chambers he must be really angry about something. She looked up just in time to catch the red of Thor's cape disappearing around the corner she walked hesitantly after him to see where he was headed. When he stopped in front of the all fathers chambers she decided that maybe she should go back but stayed just in case. She didn't know how she knew but she had a sense of dread when Thor walked inside his father's room.

When he came out pale as a ghost she knew her feeling was right. She walked towards him and said "Thor is everything alright?"

Thor didn't speak his face was contorted into a mask of rage and he was shaking from fury. "Thor?" Sif tried again.

Thor closed his eyes and mumbled something she didn't quite catch. "Hmm?" She asked.

"I said Loki. Is. Alive." He seethed biting off each syllable.

Sif gasped and looked into the all fathers room to see nothing but a neat tidy room with an empty bed that looked like it hadn't been used in awhile.

"Do you know for certain?" She asked hoping he would say no but knew he did.

"Yes, I woke to see him teleporting Jane away to who knows where. Then I came to tell the all father to find this." Thor said his breath catching in his throat.

Sif patted his back and said "don't worry we'll find her." She said though it pained her to.

Thor lightened up a bit "will you help?" He asked.

"Of course" she said not able to resist those baby blues.

"Thanks Sif your truly a wonderful friend." Thor said giving her a small smile.

A part of her heart broke, friend always only friend.

* * *

Jane turned around and glared at Loki who looked as angry as a bull. She almost whimpered and backed away but her adrenaline was pumping from fear.

"Take me back!" She yelled. He just stared at her. "I said" her voice was getting louder "take me back"

He ignored her yet again and instead turned on his heel. That's when she took her shot she grabbed a rock and hauled it at his head. Before it hit though he turned around and grabbed it in his palm. Her eyes widened in surprise and started backing up when she saw the anger in his gaze.

"I have no intention in taking you back, and I will not refrain from inflicting pain upon you something you would do well to remember Miss. Foster." He said his eyes filled with anger.

Though he had finished his speech he still continued to advance upon her. Frightened she scrambled away backwards only to trip and fall off the back of a cliff she yelped and tried desperately to grab for something. She yelled again when something pierced her skull and her vision swam knocking her unconscious.

* * *

Bothersome mortal there she goes hurting herself some more. That really seemed to be her favorite hobby since she was always doing it. He was with her when it came to getting out of jotunheim but he most certainly was not taking her back to Asgard.

He sighed and teleported himself to the bottom of the cliff and picked up the unconscious Jane and carried her so he could find a place to heal her after all he needed her to be healthy so he could start having his fun it wouldn't due for her to already pass out before he had even begun would it.

**so that was the end of this chapter please review and some of you may notice that I spelled the name of Thor's hammer wrong and that's because I don't know how to spell it so if this bothers you then you can always review the correct way. I do plan for this to be an eventual lokane so don't worry that's coming but first Jane must be punished and Loki doesn't even know he has feelings for her yet.**

**Also Jane may be acting a bit more vengeful and this is on purpose I want her to be defiant at first. I have a plan that will work it's way out. I hope you enjoyed. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

Jane woke up to a horrible headache but when she reached back couldn't find any injury. She was going to get up and walk to the medicine cabinet in her small bathroom to get some Tylenol but she remembered that she wasn't in her trailer on midgard, nor was she in Asgard. She was in what appeared to be a small hut and even though she was laying in a huge stone bed it was surprisingly comfortable. She was covered in huge thick wool furs.

The sound of a fire crackling drew her attention towards the other side of the living quarters. She took in an icy breath when she saw a tall dark looming figure standing in the corner by the fire. He was wearing emerald green and gold Asgardian armor and the sight of him brought back the memories of the night before with double the force making her head nearly explode. She groaned and laid back down on the bed massaging her temples with her hands missing the smirk of amusement slowly spreading across Loki's face.

"Does my presence bother you so, dear Jane." He said with a hint of bitterness.

She ignored him and continued trying to lessen the pain jabbing her brain just a little. She knew it probably wasn't wise to taunt Loki but she just really wasn't in the mood to listen to his annoying silky voice. "What happened? How come I'm not dead right now with my skull split open and a pool of blood frozen around my lifeless body." She said aiming to be dramatic. So far it seemed to be working, Loki pursed his lips and grimaced.

"Come now there is no need to be grotesque and to answer your question.." he shrugged then simply said "magic." As if that was the most normal thing in the world and to him it most likely was.

She rolled over and turned away from Loki thinking that soon she will be back with Thor and Loki will be locked behind bars, (shields whatever they use to prison Asgardians) where he belongs. She really hoped to that she wouldn't have to endure his company for much longer, though she didn't know it yet she was asking for a miracle. And as usual most miracles don't come true.

"If you are done sulking or whatever you are doing, are you ready to look for a way out of this cold barren graveyard." His voice got darker towards the end causing her to shiver. She had no idea why Loki hated this place but she could guess.

She wanted to go home, back to Thor, she wanted a lot of things. You almost never get what you want though. She learned that the hard way, and wasn't about to sit here and hope that a miracle was going to just come along.

She threw the covers off and immediately cringed away from the cold air that seeped in. She was wearing thin clothes and the chill was biting away like piranhas. She shrunk back into the warmth of the furs and pulled the ends closer to her body.

Loki sighed impatiently and walked forward his boots echoing off the stone floor. "You mortals are weak, I truly have no idea what Thor could possibly see in such a temporary creature." He bit out menacingly as he yanked the furs off.

Jane reached for them back and uttered a cry of protest. He turned and glared at her making her slightly scramble back in fear. Loki muttered to himself while he ripped the furs and using his majic constructed them into a long coat that would cover every inch of her.

He threw it at her and without waiting for a response walked out of the cabin clearly expecting her to follow. If this was earth it would have been her perfect escape, but sense it was a foreign realm she was stuck with him.

She sighed and trudged out after him cursing, Loki because if he would have just stayed dead like he was supposed to she wouldn't be in this mess in the first place. When she had made it beside Loki outside she whistled through her teeth, because they were standing beside a huge lake that stretched on for miles it seemed. Then disappeared into darkness.

"That's not where we're going is it?" She asked.

He didn't say a word just headed in that direction.

"Well, shit." She said and could have sworn just for a millisecond that she saw the corner of Loki's mouth curve up.

When she stepped on the ice her feet slipped and she fell with a deafening crack.

Loki turned around in a battle stance ready for a fight and looking for a threat. It was hilarious when he found none he looked down at her with a confused face that quickly turned to aggravation.

Without another word he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She felt like he was a caveman and she was the woman that was getting carted off to her doom. She beat her fists against his back and yelled "let me down. I can walk you know, answer me." He didn't answer, but by the punching of his muscles she could tell that he was quickly losing his patience.

* * *

Loki had almost had it with the bothersome mortal, he was contemplating wether it was worth it or not, then he saw how much anguish would be printed on Thor's face when he learned of what Loki had done to his dearest Jane. Loki could barely contain the smirk that spread over his face slowly.

All he had to do was put up with the mortal for just a bit more, and she would be out of his life and he would have the pleasure of having broken his brother.

The one person he could not stand, the one person who in the eyes of Asgard, and Odin did no wrong. He would make sure they all got what they deserved after he took care of this minor problem.

He carried on over the ice carrying Jane for three hours in silence, she had long since quite her screaming and tantrum throwing, and they were nearing the end of the ice. They were close to the cave that would transport them to Midgard and from there anywhere he desired. He just had to get off this horrible realm, knowing that it was his true birth place is the only thing that made his gut twist and his heart plummet when he heard or neared the place.

He stopped suddenly when he heard a crack emanating from the ice. He looked down and saw a long line where his boot connected with the thin part of the lake. He ran through different scenarios in his head as the line slowly grew bigger and wider.

"Loki what's going on?" Jane asked her voice full of fright.

"There's a crack, I am going to throw you okay? I am going to throw you just over the thin part of the ice and then I am going to jump over." Loki said and his voice came out forcefully and hard.

He didn't wait for a reply he just reached behind him and grabbed on to her before swinging her over the thin spot and jumping after her. He hadn't anticipated the impact that they would cause on the ice with their landing but he knew when they landed that they would have to run.

Jane hit the ice first causing a little rumble of protest from the ice but then Loki landed and caused the ice to split and crack. The cold water of the lake surrounded her and she fumbled to a sitting position and scrambled to her feet.

"Run!" Loki shouted and followed after her as she ran. She sidestepped many weak spots but missed one and Loki couldn't catch her when she suddenly disappeared under the ice with a piercing squeal.

"Jane!" Loki shouted but his cries were met by no one. Jane had disappeared beneath the ice and looked like she wasn't coming back up, which meant the current had taken her. He quickly but carefully dropped to his knees, and put his ear to the ice. The water was making a rumbling noise that was coming from the right, which meant the current was heading towards the left.

He ran through how long it's been and calculated how far she should be and ran in that direction. He stopped about five meters away wiped away some of the snow then saw her face under the ice. Her face was red and swollen, her eyes scrunched closed, and her hair billowing out behind her. Fear spiked his heart and he was in too much of a hurry to question why.

He ran further down and started beating the ice in with his fist, hitting it repeatedly over and over. When it only made little splintering cracks he stood up and beat the ice in with his boot. His mind was going through what was happening to Jane, and he could think of nothing else. His boot finally pierced through and he gave a cry of relief, before falling down and pushing his hands in waiting for her to come by.

He started getting angrier and more worried as time passes and she still hadn't came by yet. He started thinking he was too late, but even then she should be coming by. He almost gave up when he felt wet wool go past, he grabbed on to it fiercely determined not to let it pass. Then when he had a good grip hauled her out of the water, she looked horrible.

Her lips were blue, and she was as pale as a ghost. He was terrified, he could hear her heart barely ticking and her lungs were struggling to breathe in oxygen.

* * *

Fire. That's all she felt, her lungs felt like they were full of acid and her body had pinpricks attacking her from every direction. Like frost nipping at her body ready to take her to the land of the frozen. She was praying that it would end, at the moment she didn't care if she died she just wanted the steady attacking of her body to stop.

She tried to cry but she couldn't, she tried to open her eyes but they seemed frozen shut. Then suddenly warmth enveloped her in a soothing hug, slowly healing her, the water filling up her lungs surged forward and her eyes snapped open. She turned on her side and started coughing up mouthful after mouthful of water. Then she collapsed and her eyes closed once more but peacefully this time. She was so exhausted, and she snuggled into the warmth then let go.

* * *

Loki sighed his relief as he held Jane close to his chest. She was wearing his cloak, so she didn't freeze to death. He had defrosted her with his majic and had brought the water from her lungs the same way. It had nearly killed him to see her suffer, and for that he was confused, but decided to say it was because he would have cut his fun short too early if he had let her die. He knew deep down he was fooling himself but he wasn't ready to admit that to himself so he continued to carry her to the opening that would lead to midgard.

He was hesitant to take her there because considering the state she was in, they would have to rest there for a while. The last thing he needed was for her to contact shield, then he would be hauled off to there fucking laboratory. Then Thor would find out that he was alive, and his whole plan would be ruined.

So he decided he would have to take her somewhere remote, away from phones, and people. A place where he enact his first form of punishment. _yes, that will work just fine, just a little while longer._he thought, and continued his journey the image forming in his head the only thing helping him to move forward.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long for me to update it's probably going to be like that for a while becAuse it's hard for me to write lately. I hope you like this one and if it is bad please tell me, and if you have any suggestions don't hesitate to say. I will try to get the next update up by Friday or Saturday. And thank you to all of my lovely reviewers and supporters, you are the only reason I am continuing this story. Bye:)**


	4. Chapter 4

Jane woke up to yet another ear splitting headache, every muscle in her body was sore, and she thought that this was getting to be a habit. She rolled her eyes, she could barely remember what happened, she thought hard about the incident. Then like a lightbulb or a ding going off it rushed in. Loki throwing her, running, falling under the ice, struggling to breathe, and then warmth.

She wondered what happened did Loki save her, her heart warmed at the thought. Then she remembered she wouldn't be here if it weren't for him, in this mess. If he had just stayed dead, or hidden pretending to be Odin then she would be with Thor right now and she would be happy.

Well at least one thing can come out of this she thought, she gets to see all the realms, even if it is with someone she can barely stand the thought of. That's it she was going to stop her whining, and waiting for Thor, and make the best of this situation.

The only problem was she had no idea where she was or what Loki had planned for her. That's what scared her the most, she had seen how ruthless he was in new York then saw how loving he was during that battle between the dark elves. She didn't know which one was the real Loki, but either way she was still frightened. For one Thor was his brother and an Asgardian, she was a mortal and if there was one thing Loki despised above all others were mortals.

She sat up and saw that's she was in a cave of some sort, that would explain the strong smell of mildew. She wrinkled her nose and searched the corners to see if Loki was hiding in one of them. She didn't see him and it confused her, because where would he be.

She got up off the ground and started looking around the small Dusty place, she didn't see any opening at all she felt like a prisoner. Where in the world was Loki, and then she started to think what if it wasn't Loki who saved her. What if she was kidnapped, she started banging on the stone screaming, hoping someone would answer her.

Almost thirty minutes later the torch light went out and her voice was hoarse and dry. She wanted to cry, but if this was Loki's idea of a sick joke she was not amused.

* * *

Loki sat outside her makeshift cell and couldn't help the sadistic smile that started to spread across his face. Her screams were making him happy not completely but he chose to ignore that part of his mind and concentrate on the part that was speaking more his language.

His plan was to keep her like that for two more hours in the dark without water or a voice to comfort her. He was slowly going to make her go insane, then help her so she depended on him, before crushing her right in front of Thor. Metaphorically speaking of course. He didn't want her dead surprisingly but he wanted her will crushed and he wanted her to break, and what better way then by his hand.

He wanted to laugh out loud at his thoughts but he refrained, because she might hear and then the plan would be ruined. He will have his revenge, on his brother, he had already taken care of Odin. His mind drifted back to the memory, of when he had returned, to report that his body had been found dead.

~******~ Flashback

_He had materialized in the throne room, his plan already forming in his mind today was the day he was going to take Asgard for his own. He was the true God, the only one who deserved to rule as far as he was concerned. He walked up to the throne his boots echoing off the walls. _

_Odin lifted his head and acknowledged his presence, he had to fight not to sneer at him and say father as a greeting. Instead he stopped and bowed like standard procedure and then stood back up to tell him the news. "There was a body found in the debris."_

_Loki said through the soldiers mouth, he kept his expression calm, cool, and collected. Odin leaned forward as if the sound of death interested him. His eye was full of worry and hope, with a tinge of sadness._

_"Loki?" He said roughly like he knew that it was going to happen. He felt a pain almost instantly, he wanted to shout yes because it couldn't of been your golden boy could it father. Yet he didn't because they would blow his cover, and he wasn't known for that._

_How else would he of gotten his name, He inclined his head swiftly in answer to his question, Odin nodded his frail head, then rasped "Take me to him." _

_Loki nodded yet again then turned on his boot, and walked to the bifrost, he would have materialized, but then well you know. They made it across the bridge and Loki would have been worried, because he didn't want Heimdall to see through him, but he had already taken care of that problem._

_They made it through the bifrost and Loki walked Odin to the resting place of his hologramed dead son. Odin went to his knees and was just about to touch the image when Loki pulled out the dagger that was hidden inside his tunic._

_Then he hoisted it high into the air and plunged it downwards, he heard the wind whistling, and everything seemed to stop. He saw Odin slowly turn around then the dagger struck home right between Odin's shoulder blades. _

_Odin touched his old weathered hands to his wound and looked up at Loki just as he changed back into his true form._

_"Why, son?" Odin asked calmly._

_"Why? Really father must you ask that question. Why do you think?" Loki asked sneering down at Odin._

_He looked pathetic and old on his knees like that, he didn't look any bit the powerful all father he was legend to be. When Odin didn't answer, Loki got close to his face and yelled "Because, I had a purpose in your world wether you were ready to see that or not. You didn't want to see who would be the better king, because to you I was just another pawn in your game, my how the tables have turned father!" Loki yelled._

_He backed up and watched as Odin bled out then he froze him, just like he had done to Heimdall. He locked them both away in his magical vault, where he stores items. He wasn't ready to kill them yet, he still had plans. He let out a maniacal laugh, transformed into Odin and headed back to Asgard._

~*******~** Flashback end.**

He was brought back to reality and realized a great deal of time had passed. He could hear quiet timid sobs echoing from the room he had Jane locked in. He got up and was ready to put his plan into motion, he walked over hit the lever that opened the door and magiced some food on a tray with a glass full of icy water.

When the door opened Jane whimpered and jumped up, she looked relieved to see him, but it quickly turned to anger. He cocked an eyebrow so it was going to be harder to tame her then he originally thought. Oh this is going to be fun, so much fun.

* * *

She had been in there with no one to talk to, nothing to drink or eat for what felt like days. If she was quiet enough she thought she could hear someone else breathing but then she realized it was just hers echoing off the walls. She had almost lost all hope, when she suddenly heard the door creak open, she whimpered at the sudden brightness that seeped in.

She was filled with relief at the thought if what light meant, but then she saw the face the light had brought, and she was angered. Now she knew, he had heard her, he was torturing her, like she feared he would do. She didn't think she just marched up to him and raised her hand ready to smack him.

He cocked his eyebrow at her then looked at her as if questioning her next move. She dropped her hand and instead reached for the tray. Loki pulled it back and when she looked he had an amusing smirk plastered on his face.

"Now is my little mortal forgetting her manners?" He said playfully.

She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from lashing out at him. He smiled and patted the top of her head, "Now what do we say?"

She still continued to ignore him but looked at the glass of water longingly. Her throat was dry and cracked. Her stomach was growling, and it felt painfully empty. She looked pleadingly up at him, but he looked sternly back at her.

She sighed, rolled her eyes then bit out "please." He smiled. Then brought the tray down so she could grab it. She eagerly latched on to it, but he pulled it back again. He looked expectantly at her.

She was confused but said what she thought he wanted to hear, "ummm... Thank you?" It came out as a question but he seemed satisfied because he let go of the tray and let her have it.

She took it over to her corner and ate, when she looked up he was staring at her with a disgusted expression.

"What?" She asked.

"Usually people eat their food, they don't inhale it." He said and turned away.

She rolled her eyes, "well if people didn't starve me for days maybe I would eat normally." She said.

He was quiet for quite some time so she looked up to see he had an amusing smirk yet again, that seemed to be his favorite expression around her.

"What?' She asked again, he sure could make a girl feel self conscious.

"Three hours." He said.

"Huh." He looked at her disapproveingly probably for her choice of words.

"You were only without food for three hours, hardly starved I might add."

"Whatever." She mumbled, she had finished eating and was now sprawled out over the ground. She was drifting off to sleep when she heard movement. She looked up to see Loki leaving, she jumped up and said, "your not leaving are you?"

He smirked at her "Does my absence frighten you so?" He asked.

"Not as much as the absence of everything."

He nodded then simply said "I get your point, but yes I am indeed leaving, and I shouldn't be back for quite some time. You can sleep or do whatever it is mortals do for fun." He said then left.

Yeah she thought how could she possibly have fun in a dark, dank cave with no one, or anything to do. She sighed great, just great. She knew how her trip with Loki was going to be and she was not looking forward to it. Not in the least.

* * *

**So yay I updated just like I promised, sorry it isn't longer, the flashback in this chapter was dedicated to the last fallen angel, I hope you liked this chapter, I don't know when I will update again but hopefully it will be sooner than the usual. Review and favorite, Bye :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Loki relatively didn't have anywhere to be, not in particular, but he had to get out of there in order for his plan to work. He also decided he might as well make use of his time on this horrible realm. He didn't want to bring to much attention to his presence here, because he knew from past experience where that got you. He shuddered at the thought of that distasteful green monster.

He thought that he wouldn't actually mind the hulk if he was on his side and not trying to crush him to a bloody pulp. He didn't like to appear weak, and especially not in front of a bunch of puny mortals. Special powers be damned, that didn't disguise the fact that they were beneath him. He turned a sharp corner and stepped out into the blackness of night.

Without being able to help himself he gazed up at the stars, not that he would let anyone know but he loved watching those burning balls of gas just as much as miss Foster did. There was just something so mysterious about them that always managed to capture his attention, they were different in every realm. That's what made them special, everywhere you went you could find, disaster, deceit, love, and everything else that made up the wretched universe, but you could never find the stars the same in every realm.

He sighed and spent more time watching and connecting the beautiful globes of light then he cared to admit. Then he looked out into the woods that surrounded the cave they were in, they were in the outskirts of Toronto Canada. He decided that anywhere near New York was too risky, he didn't know what he was going to do yet, but the opportunity to show these mortals who was in charge just once more was too great to pass up. He smiled turned on the heel of his boot and blinked out of existence for a few seconds before arriving at his destination.

* * *

Thor and Sif walked down the halls of the Asgard castle swiftly. The rumors had been spread throughout the realms quickly even though it had only been a few days. Since that night that Loki had disappeared with Jane, he and Sif had grown considerably close, they had consulted the warriors three not long after he had talked to Sif about it. They were the only reason he was here and not roaming around the realms battling answers out of people. They had heard not too long ago that two outsiders had almost died in Jotenheim. His heart had clenched at the news fore he was sure he knew who those outsiders were.

He had yelled, crashed in walls, and flipped tables, he was ready to leave then and there, but they had convinced him that rash decisions weren't going to save her anytime sooner. He had reluctantly agreed, the all father had yet to return, and the more he was away the more Thor became suspicious of what had happened to him. In his grief Thor had been foolish, in forgetting how cunning his brother was. He hadn't thought for one minute that he could still be alive, and now that mistake has cost him Jane and possibly even his father.

He just couldn't believe his brother could be so heartless, Thor had always viewed him as nothing else but his brother despite the fact that his birth heritage was a frost giant. Even now Thor couldn't even summon enough hatred for his mischievous brother to wish death upon him. In fact Thor thought his brother may be one of his great weaknesses, he would never admit and Loki would never accept it.

They rounded another corner and Thor was pulled from his thoughts when he suddenly heard Sif's very loud audible gasp. Confusion wrinkled his brow, and he looked up in the direction Sif was gazing in and could barely contain his surprise when he saw the all father looking at the warriors three with a bored expression, because they were surrounding him with weapons pointed at his chest.

Odin looked up and gazed at Thor dangerously before it settled back into a mask of boredom. Thor grew suspicious and speculative, before cautiously advancing forward.

"Father, where have you been these past few days." Thor said watching his father carefully looking for proof that he was who he thought he was.

"I had some business to take care of in another realm, I didn't want to send you since you were still overcome with grief for your brother." He said looking at Thor with a glint in his eyes that dared him to question his answer.

Thor smiled broadly fore he had just got his answer as to who it was, he wasn't ready to reveal it because he was frightened in doing so that he would lose his only link to Jane. He opened his arms and enveloped his brother in a huge hug and slowly filled him in on what has happened in his absence, telling him of how Loki was still alive and how he had taken Jane, all the time leading him to the throne room.

* * *

Sif watched as the all father and Thor conversed quietly and walked down the halls towards the throne room. She sensed that her presence was no longer needed and so instead she headed back to her room. These past few days have been amazing, she revelled in the moments when she got Thor to laugh and relax and not speak of Jane or Loki. When he was just himself having fun with her, she knew his heart belonged to Jane, and she desperately wanted to change this but knew if she did anything drastic she would never forgive herself.

If the only way to have Thor was as a friend then she would have to settle for friendship. Jane was a wonderful girl and Sif didn't really hate her but it was hard to be nice to her when the man she loved was the man that Sif had spent her whole life trying to obtain. She was sure if circumstances were different her and jane would make excellent friends.

There were times when she had hoped that Jane would not return because then eventually Thor would forget about her and then Sif could have another chance. These thoughts made her feel ill and she wanted to kick herself when she thought them. She knew if Jane was to never return Thor would never be the same and he had been through enough already.

She got ready for bed since it was quite late, she sensed that Thor would be with the all father for quite a while. She didn't trust that Odin was really himself but decided that, that was a conversation for another time. She was a little worried but knew if she walked into the throne room her presence was probably not going to be welcome so instead she climbed into her plush bed and turned out her lights. Soon she fell into a deep peaceful slumber.

* * *

Loki smiled as he walked back down into the caves, he had been updated in what was going on in Asgard and had even broke into some house that was hosting a party, and was happy when he saw everyone's surprised faces before the screams began. His grin grew wider, he thought something was up with the way Thor was acting, so he knew that Thor had a some semblance of an idea of who he might be.

This was definitely an obstacle but he let that slip through as nothing more than a suspicion his brother wasn't smart enough to actually figure it out. If only he knew.

Loki made it to where he had left Jane almost a day ago, he would have returned sooner, but it was harder then he originally thought to get away from Asgard. He eventually put up illusions and walked out of Asgard, and was now here.

Loki listened and heard nothing at first he thought she might have died, but when he listened harder, he heard hard breathing then a tiny sniffle. He smiled and sat in his chair, he shrugged his shoulders what was the harm in waiting just a little while longer. He leaned back in his chair and let his head rest against the wall.

Not even two minutes later he heard "somebody? Please" his smile grew bigger, then the please was repeated until it was nothing more than a little breathless whisper. He sat up and sighed after rolling his eyes, he conjured some food and a glass of water and as he stood up she suddenly broke into hysterical sobs.

He hoped she was finally broken then he could begin the second stage of his plan, and that was going to be the best part. He stepped forward and opened the door, and gasped at the sight, she was laying on the ground, her hair was a mess, and her eyes were red rimmed and puffy. She looked horrible.

* * *

Jane didn't know how long she had been in here but it was much longer than she thought Loki would keep her here. She had to use the restroom so badly but she made herself not go, because she couldn't take the embarrassment should he ever return.

She had started crying ages ago and her throat was raw, and her eyes felt like sandpaper. She was exhausted but she refused to sleep, for fear that she would slip from the world. She had already begun to think that she wasn't even in this world anymore, she only heard her voice, and sobs. She was hungry and thirsty but no matter how many times she had screamed Loki's name he never came.

She was beginning to think he left her, she sniffed and rested her head back against the wall. She felt so horrible, and wanted to just get out of here. "Someone? Please." She said, not sure who would hear her, but she couldn't give up. She repeated it over and over and continued even after her hoarse voice gave out. Then she broke into nervewracking sobs, it was pointless she was going to die here all because of bloody Loki.

She suddenly heard the rasping sound of the door opening and she glanced up squinting against the brightness. When she saw Loki there, with food and water, she did the unthinkable. She was just so relieved to see another person, to see food, she rushed forward and threw herself at his feet.

He stepped back slightly surprised, and thinking he was about to leave, Jane clasped onto his leg and held on for dear life. She did not want to be cast into that God forsaken pit anymore, at this moment she would do anything to stay out.

She looked up to see a satisfactory grin on Loki's face, she wanted to smack it right off but refrained because she didn't want to stay in the cell. Loki reached out his hand with a warm grin and jane furrowed her brow at the sudden gesture of kindness. She hesitantly put her hand in his palm and he pulled her to her feet.

His palms were surprisingly soft and he was so strong, because she didn't even try to help him with her movement. He walked her out of the cave and she gave a gasp of relief, he sat her in a chair that was outside the room and handed her the food. She put her hands up to stop him he looked at her confused.

She blushed and said quietly from embarrassment and from the fact that she could barely speak, I need to use the restroom. Realization dawned and he waved his hand suddenly a door appeared, surprised she walked forward and opened it. She looked back at him in wonder because inside was a full bathroom.

"You can take a shower too, because gods you reek." He said giving a slight smirk.

"And whose fault is that she retorted." Finding some of her fire returning.

He raised a thin neat brow "Do you want to revisit the cave, cause that can be arranged." He said.

Her eyes widened and she shook her head. "No!" She yelled then ran into the bathroom to prevent him from making her. She relieved herself then turned on the water to the tub, she nearly moaned as the warm water touched her. She turned on the shower and hurriedly stripped her clothes. Then stepped into the tub and at that moment she was in heaven. It was then that she regretfully realized and admitted that she would do anything Loki asked as long as she didn't go back to that dreadful room.

* * *

**Hey guys so yay I updated earlier, I got a sudden inspiration, well anyway I know that Jane is acting kind of out of character but this situation is how I see her acting. She was just locked in a dark cave with no reassurance that she wasn't alone. She will eventually regain her spirit but give it some time. Also I have noticed that I haven't been getting reviews and I can't help but wonder if it is because y'all have lost interest and if that is the case please let me know. Hope y'all enjoyed it. Bye :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Jane felt miserable, it was the second day of staying inside these tunnels with Loki. So far he has managed to irritate her beyond belief. He walks around like he owns the place and everyone he faces should bow down to him. She is trying to keep a handle on her rage and not kick him where it counts. She has almost slipped up more times than she cared to admit. The only thing that is keeping her in line is that he has threatened to throw her back in that horrible hole. She shuddered at the thought if it, she can still feel how alone she felt. She remembered that first night she got out of the cell.

**~Flashback~**

_Jane reamerged from the bathroom after a good long soak. She felt clean and pristine, her hair was wet and fell in waves over her shoulders. Her face was glistening from the faint light reflecting in the small droplets of water on her skin. She looked around and found that Loki was gone and sitting on the chair outside that dreadful hole was a bundle of green. She walked closer and unfolded it, she gasped at the sheer beauty of the gown. It was made of silk and fell all the way to her ankles. It had thin spaghetti straps to hold it up, and it v-d down until it met a jeweled belt just under the swell of her breasts. She turned a little red when she saw a matching set of bra and panties beneath the gown._

_She hurriedly dropped the towel, putting on her undergarments, before slipping in the gown. She loved the way the material felt against her skin. She smiled and hugged her middle all the while a feeling started growing in her chest, thawing a little of the ice she put up to block out Loki. The change was so small that not even she noticed it._

_She started walking down the halls without realizing it,but she wanted to get out of this part of the tunnels, and though she didn't admit it, she was looking for Loki._

_There was so many twists and bends she soon lost track of where she was. The air was thicker here and the light was close to non-existent. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts though, she didn't notice until she ran into a dead end. She hit the wall with an oomph and fell back on her butt, she cursed cause all she could think about was how dirty the lovely dress just got._

_She rose up and started patting herself down, trying to wipe away the filth. That's when she looked around and realized she was in complete and utter darkness. Her stomach dropped as her chest started caving in, all she could think about were those horrible long hours she spent in isolation, with not a single soul around. She turned around hoping she could head back in the direction she came in, but that hope was diminished when she ran into yet another wall. She had lost her sense of direction, there was ringing in her ears and it was like she had slipped off the face of the earth. She started wildly beating on the walls, tears streaming down her face and then suddenly..._

_Like the snap of a finger a bright light filled her vision coming from her right. A figure clad in battle armor stood, the shape was blurred by her tears, and she thought she had seen a flash of metal. Relief filled her as she raced forward, she ended up in the arms of a very tense and rigid body. She barely noticed, and she smiled as she whispered his name._

**~Flashback continued Loki's POV~**

_Loki had left Jane while she had been in the shower, he had grown quite restless and decided to go out and get some air, and room to think. He conjured some clothes and added the undergarments he has seen some mortal women wear without even thinking about it. Then he headed down the left tunnel that lead to the open air, and once he was out there he stood in the corner, concentrated on his illusion in Asgard to get filled in on the report, so he wouldn't have to leave Jane again._

_He didn't really understand why he felt the need to make sure Jane was fine, but he guessed it was because she was prone to getting into trouble. He has been feeling a sort of protectiveness towards her since Jotunheim and the lake incident. He has been suppressing it but every once in a while it will slip through, yet he is certain he will never let anyone see it. He barely likes to mention it to himself._

_He leaned his head back and projected his mind towards his illusion in Asgard, and was able to see what was happening, and what has been happening. He learned that Thor was suspicious as to who he was, good then everything is going according to plan. He was in the middle of a conversation with Thor right now, and rolled his eyes when his brother continued to talk about rescuing Jane. He started drifting off a little and went through all the information there was to learn. He was about to slip back into his own mind when something Thor said caught his attention._

_"We have reason to suspect Loki is in Asgard."_

_He leaned forward and grabbed the edge of the throne and before he could stop himself snapped out "what!"_

_Thor leaned back and if Loki didn't know any better he would say Thor looked smug. Loki sat back and reigned in his frustration he was certain that he had just given Thor all he needed to figure out that he really was based on Midgard. He needed to get back and make Jane dependant on him fast, so that they could move on, or otherwise Thor might crash in on the fun, literally._

_"What makes you think this?" Loki asked._

_Thor looked at him carefully, amused as if he was weighing his options. Then he looked down and started smiling, "because brother," he spat out, "you just gave me all the answer I needed. Now I don't know what you have done to father, or how long you have been fooling us, and yes I am a fool for not noticing earlier, but hear me when I say this! I may not know a lot when it comes to my studies, but one thing I do know is war, so you better get ready cause I am coming for Jane and for you!"_

_Loki was a bit stunned at the stone coldness his brother had just bestowed upon him. "Well brother if I had known all it took was to steal a weakling mortal woman from you to get you to actually participate in a little fun! I would have done this a long time ago." And with that he blinked out of existence and reentered his mind._

_He started walking back through the tunnels once he was back to himself. He needed to get Jane ready so they could leave immediately, it was only a matter of time before Thor and the warriors three including Sif came crashing to Midgard, ready to destroy everything to get to him. Then there was that while thing with Thanos, he had succeeded in fooling him for the time being but that's not going to last._

_He finally made it back to where he had left Jane, but it was deathly silent. He cocked his head to the side and clicked his tongue. He waved his hand and the door he had created earlier vanished. Then he swiftly turned around and headed in the direction he now heard a screaming coming from. He shook his head, he has learned quite a bit about Jane since they left Asgard, and it's only been a couple days. He admits that she is quite interesting and full of arguing fire, which will make it all the more fun to extinguish it. The one thing he has noticed most though is her ability to always manage to get caught up in an uncomfortable situation, like always injuring herself or losing her sense of direction. She may have a lot of book smart on Midgardian philosophy but when it came to common sense she had slim to none._

_As he got closer to where Jane was located the darker it got and the louder her voice became. He had to shake his head to get the ringing after affect out if his ears. When he got close enough to sense her presence, he summoned a small ball of light, to find her exact location. He spotted her almost instantly, she was on her knees, beating on a dusty wall with tear tracks running down her cheeks. _

_He sucked in a breath as he looked closer, in that moment he saw Jane as a broken angel. Her emerald gown was dirtied, her hair fell in waves around her radiant face. Her plump lips were dripping fresh tears and one side was bleeding from her biting it in frustration._

_Then she looked up and her chocolate brown eyes were glistening in the light from his hand. She really was beautiful, and the next thing she did surprised him so much he didn't know what to do. Her while face lit up and she rushed to her feet. She ran towards him, and before he could stop her she wrapped her arms around him. He automatically tensed up, he wasn't used to this type of affection from anyone but his mother, but the surprising thing was, that he didn't mind it, not one bit. He soon relaxed and began to wrap his arms around her, until she breathed out one word, that had his face turning sour and resulted in him instantly stepping back._

_"Don't you wish?" He snapped and completely let go of her._

**~Jane's POV Flashback End~**

She couldn't believe how stupid she had been, of course it wasn't Thor, but for a minute just a minute she had really thought it was. She still couldn't get how enraged Loki had looked out of her mind, and ever since then he had been a complete asshole, more than usual. The only thing she could think of was that Loki was jealous, but that couldnt be, could it? She already knew that Loki hated Thor but she never knew why. Maybe there is more to Loki than she had originally thought, of course though every time she starts to feel sorry for him, he does something that makes her want to hit him in his arrogant face.

She was sitting outside on the cliff that overlooked the grassland fields, except she was looking at the sky, the sun was just now slipping over the horizon, and the moon was showing up faintly in the sky, and the brightest star which was really a planet was showing up right beside it. She sighed and leaned back this was the only time she ever got any peace. She closed her eyes enjoying the silence when a voice sounded behind her, that had her shooting back up into a sitting position with her eyes wide open.

"It's beautiful, isn't it ?" He said, he was leaning against the wall with his perfect face tilted towards the sky.

She was confused at his kind question, and was scared to answer for fear of a trap. After another second of silence his eyes glanced downwards and he smirked slightly, "are you going to answer or just stare at me forever?"

She rolled her eyes but let a little smile slip out, "yes it is really lovely, I often like to look at them to clear my mind. They entrance me, like it just another world I can slip into and leave all my worries behind. You know what I mean?"

She was looking at the very darkening sky with such wonder she almost didn't notice Loki looking at her with the same wonder in his eyes. She finally looked down and caught him, she smiled sheepishly and looked at her lap. He moved closer to her and lifted her chin with his fingers. He caught a strand of her hair and twirled it around his index finger then looked in her eyes, "that's exactly how I feel." He said his voice a little over a whisper.

He was so close and she never noticed how gem like his eyes were before. His lips were so close and it was like everything she ever hated about him just slipped away with one touch. Then thunder clapped and rain started falling. Loki's jaw clenched and he jerked away from her.

"Get up, were leaving."

She wrinkled her brow, "where are we going?"

He turned around with annoyance written on his face, "don't ask questions, just do as I say!"

Her brain finally caught up to her and she realized what was happening, Thor was coming, and this was her chance, "why should I?" She asked forcefully.

Loki turned back with a smirk playing on his features, "because I can kill you where you stand without thinking about it."

Jane licked her lips and followed after him muttering "good point." Deep down she knew she was going with him because she wanted to, and not because of his threat, but she wasn't ready to admit that.

She gave the darkening sky one last look and whispered, "goodbye Thor." Then headed towards what she hoped wasn't the worst decision she ever made in her life, but quite possibly was.

**AN: sorry it took so long, enjoy!**


End file.
